parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted (CoolZDane Human Style)
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Enchanted (2007)." Cast: Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Maleficent; 2014) as Giselle (Animated) Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) as Giselle (Live-Action) Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) as Robert Phillip Aladdin (Aladdin; 2019) as Prince Edward (Animated) Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) as Prince Edward (Live-Action) The Baker (Into the Woods; 2014) as Nathaniel (Animated) Fagin (Oliver & Company) as Nathaniel (Live-Action) Princess Jasmine (Aladdin; 2019) as Nancy Tremaine (Animated) Princess Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) as Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) as Morgan Phillip Maleficent (Maleficent; 2014) as Queen Narissa (Animated) Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) as Queen Narissa (Live-Action) The Witch (Into the Woods; 2014) as Queen Narissa as Hag (Animated) Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) as Queen Narrisa as Hag (Live-Action) Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) as Queen Narrisa as Dragon Abu (Aladdin; 2019) as Pip the Chipmunk (Animated) Abu (Aladdin; 1992) as Pip the Chipmunk (Live-Action) Bear (The Fox and the Hound) as Troll from Andelasia Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) as Angela, A Soap Opera Secretary Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) as Sam, Robert's Secretary Pocahontas (Pocahontas; 1995) as Pregnant Woman with Kids Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) as Mary Ilene Caselotti Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) as Bus Driver Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Small Man called "Grumpy" Dean McCloppin (The Iron Giant) as A driver who shouts "Get out of the street!" Stubbs (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) as A man at the glasses stand who gets disturbed by Giselle Old Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) as Old Man who Giselle encounters (the one who steals her tiara) Chel (The Road to El Dorado) as Phoebe Banks Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) as Ethan Banks Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) as Man with Phoebe and Ethan Banks Malina (The Emperor's New School) as Rosa Parks ("Important Women of Our Time" book) Moana (Moana) as Marie Curie ("Important Women of Our Time" book) Kronk and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove), Sir Ector and Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) as The Construction Workers The Forest Animals (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) as Pigeons, Cockroaches, and Rats Gallery Aurora-in-Maleficent.png|Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (2014) as Giselle (Animated) Character princess aurora 52a72304.jpeg|Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (1959) as Giselle (Live-Action) Profile - Prince Phillip.png|Prince Phillip (1959) as Robert Phillip Aladdin (From Aladdin Live Action).png|Aladdin (2019) as Prince Edward (Animated) Profile - Aladdin.png|Aladdin (1992) as Prince Edward (Live-Action) Into-the-Woods-The-Baker.gif|The Baker as Nathaniel (Animated) Fagin.jpg|Fagin as Nathaniel (Live-Action) Profile - Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine (1992) as Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) Princess Jasmine 2019.png|Princess Jasmine (2019) as Nancy Tremaine (Animated) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-3875.jpg|Alice (1951) as Morgan Phillip Maleficent in Maleficent (2014) .jpeg|Maleficent (2014) as Queen Narissa (Animated) Maleficent.jpg|Maleficent (1959) as Queen Narissa (Live-Action) 283f9a93-5e09-4bed-8c7f-a02f0f91bdbe_meryl_streep_witch_into_the_woods.jpg|The Witch as Queen Narissa as Hag (Animated) Mad Madam Mim.jpg|Madame Mim as Queen Narrisa as Hag (Live-Action) Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Queen Narrisa as Dragon Abu in Aladdin (2019).jpg|Abu (2019) as Pip the Chipmunk (Animated) Images (2)Abu.jpg|Abu (1992) as Pip the Chipmunk (Live-Action) Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8688.jpg|Bear as Troll from Andelasia (Bad side) Profile - Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Troll from Andelasia (Good side) Mrs-belle-beauty-and-the-beast-1991-1.92.jpg|Belle (1991) as Angela, A Soap Opera Secretary Princess-ariel-the-little-mermaid-ariels-beginning-3.26.jpg|Ariel as Sam, Robert's Secretary Pocahontas Staring.jpg|Pocahontas as Pregnant Woman with Kids Esmeralda Disney.png|Esmeralda as Mary Ilene Caselotti Tiana-The-Princess-and-the-Frog-disney-princess-13785282-1280-720.jpg|Princess Tiana as Bus Driver Quasimodo the Hunchback.jpg|Quasimodo as Small Man called "Grumpy" Dean McCoppin.jpeg|Dean McCloppin as A driver who shouts "Get out of the street!" Stubbs_the_Clown.jpg|Stubbs as A man at the glasses stand who gets disturbed by Giselle Jafar as a Old Man.jpg|Old Jafar as Old Man who Giselle encounters (the one who steals her tiara) Chel.jpg|Chel as Phoebe Banks Tulio road to el dorado.jpg|Tulio as Ethan Banks Lord Rogers..jpg|Lord Rogers as Man with Phoebe and Ethan Banks Malina-1.jpg|Malina as Rosa Parks ("Important Women of Our Time" book) Moana in Gone Fishing.jpg|Moana as Marie Curie ("Important Women of Our Time" book) ddq9bd9-9bb71bcd-e99c-4681-a03e-d54992d7aa55.png|Kronk and Pacha, Sir Ector and Sir Kay as The Construction Workers Forest Animals (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|The Forest Animals (1959) as Pigeons, Cockroaches, and Rats Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Enchanted Movie Spoofs